The Gremlin Condensation
by Lizzie73
Summary: One Short. Leonard and Sheldon are planning a "Back to the Future" Marathon with their girls. Shamy :)


**The Gremlin condensation.**

Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard are eating at the Caltech cafeteria. Raj played with his celphone and says:

"Hey, guys, this movies site just posted this question on facebook: What is the best saga ever"

They all start thinking for a while and Sheldon says:

"Oh, that's impossible to answer. That question is really subjective because the answer depends on the viewer's opinion. Although if the question is "what's your favorite saga?" you will be able to answer it with no problem"

"Fine" Responds Raj a little upset. "What's your favorite saga?"

"I guess I'm going for The Lord of the rings" Says Leonard. "I mean, there's this amazing universe described there, you've got magic, wizards, mystical creatures, adventure, love and a lot of valuable lessons such as friendship, courage, bravery, loyalty…"

"So as in Harry Potter" Sheldon interrupts. "There are wizards, a magic universe; there are a lot of creatures, valuable lessons…"

"And you've got Emma Watson, who is hot as hell!" Says Howard laughing.

"Definitely, and also she's the brightest witch of her age" Responds Raj with his thumb up.

"Okay, so, we've got Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, of course Star Wars, Star Trek, Indiana Jones, Batman, Superman, Spiderman, Iron Man. Oh God, there's a lot of good franchises out there" Howard comments while he takes his phone off of his pocket and starts to look for information.

"Well, I think my favorite is Toy Story" says Raj and the rest of the guys look at him surprised, raised brows "What? It is really funny, the animation is awesome, so as the characters, and the third movie is so touching" He ends and starts singing "you've got a friend in me" (Toy Story theme song).

"Oh, and of course, you're forgetting one of the best Robert Zemmeckis films" Sheldon comments: "Back to the future"

"Oh yeah!" they all respond.

"It is so great they way play with the Butterfly" effect- Sheldon continues "How Marty McFly messes everything up by making his mom having a crush on him and avoiding his parents to meet, so he starts to disappear. Oh, what's life without traveling through time?"

"Haven't seen that movie in a while" Says Leonard. "Maybe it's time for a marathon. What do you guys think? Are you in?"

"Not tonight, I'm taking my mom to one of her dance classes" Answers Howard. "Since her partner got his left toes broken after she stepped on them while they were dancing tango, I have to go and dance with her. And Bernadette is working late, so we're not in"

"How about you Raj?"

-I wish I could but I'm planning on taking Emily to see "The Woman in Black". She likes creppy things and the reviews of the play say it is wonderful".

"Okay, then I guess it's just gonna be the two of us, huh, Sheldon?"

"Actually, the three of us; I just texted Amy and invite her to join us. Recently we talked about those movies and I told her I'd break up with her if she doesn't watch them soon"

"Alright. I'm gonna invite Penny as well. Double date night" says Leonard.

"Oh, nothing better than spending time with your girlfriend and that couple of weirdos, huh?" says Howard sarcastically and making fun of Sheldon and Amy.

"Excuse me" says Sheldon. I think you're being rude; Leonard and Penny are not weirdos.

Leonard, Penny, Sheldon and Amy are sitting on the couch at 4A apartment while the Back to the future movie is playing. There's a big storm outside. Leonard and Penny are cuddling with a blanket. Amy looks at them and then looks at Sheldon with sparkling eyes, but she knows Sheldon's not going to hug her.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom, I had a lot of coke" Amy stands up and leaves the room. Penny looks at Sheldon and asks him:

"Sheldon, aren't you gonna cuddle with Amy? I mean. I think she'd like that"

"Oh, no. There's no need to touching this time. There're not gremlins in this films, so not holding hands or hugs or something hippy dippy" Sheldon replies.

Amy comes back and takes her seat next to Sheldon. They watch the movie for a few moments and then the movie ends. Leonard grabs the remote and turns the TV off.

"So, who's ready for the second movie?" Leonard asks.

"I do, I do, I do!" Shouts Sheldon happily.

"Well, I had a lot of fun tonight, believe me, but I've got this audition tomorrow morning and I have to be prepared for it" says Penny.

"What's the audition for?" Amy asks.

"Oh, they are requiring extras for this big gangster's movie" Penny answers.

"What is it about?"

"I have no idea, haven't read the screenplay yet, but if I get it, I'll get to be on screen with Leonardo Dicaprio" She says excitedly.

"I'm sure you're gonna get the part" Leonard says while goes to the kitchen.

"Well, as long as she has a clue of what she's talking about and the story of the movie, I bet she will have an opportunity" says Sheldon. "But, you're still here, so what are the odds?".

"Okay, okay, I get it. Thanks Sheldon. It's always nice to know you're supporting me" Penny responds sarcastically and eats a chip.

"Aw, what are friends for?" says Sheldon and smiles at her.

"You sure you don't wanna stay and watch the movie? I'm making some popcorn" says Leonard to Penny.

"Yeah, thanks, but I'm gonna take off" Penny says

"I do wanna watch the second movie" Amy says. "I found the first one really entertaining and I think that guy Marty is really cute"

"That's my girl" says Sheldon proudly- "See, Leonard? This is why I have better taste in women"

Amy smiles and her face starts to blush. Penny and Leonard look at them and Penny rolls her eyes.

"Okay, goodnight, sweetie" Penny says and kisses Leonard. Then she leaves. Suddenly, there's this big thunder and the rain starts to pour even harder.

"You know what? I better go back to my place too before the storm gets worst" Says Amy and grabs her bag, ready to go.

"Oh, Amy, you can't leave with this doomed monsoon out there" Claims Sheldon.

"Sheldon's right" Leonard agrees and goes to the back of the apartment to see through the window."Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"Oh, I don't wanna disturb or being an inconvenience" she says looking at Sheldon. Leonard does the same thing, expecting Sheldon's answer.

"And we appreciate that" he says "But there's no problem with that as long as you sign a couple of guest forms for you to stay, which allows you to have morning privileges such as using the bathroom between me and Leonard according to the schedule on the Roommate Agreement, what are we having for breakfast tomorrow, and there's the safety drill"

"Oh no" Leonard starts to complain

"Safety drill?" Amy asks. "What is that for?"

"Here we go" says Leonard and then puts his head between his hands.

"There's no reason to complain about it, Leonard. Safety is really important right now in case of a flood. Besides, I made a tutorial video months ago, so we don't have to do this again. Amy, why don't you watch it on youtube while I get you some sheets for you to sleep on the couch? Oh, and I'll send you a PDF file, where you can read all the rules you have to follow while you're here. Enjoy your staying" he adds with a smile and then he goes to his bedroom.

Amy looks at Leonard and he says: "Don't feel bad. He usually makes our guests taking blood tests before they stay here. He's being such a nice guy to you"

Sheldon comes back with a blanket and a small pillow under his arms and the he puts them in the couch. "Alright then. Let's sign those contracts before we continue with our marathon, shall we?" He gets a few paper sheets out of his drawer and gives them to Amy.

"Please, put your full name here, your initials here and here and, hum, here"

After Amy finishes signing the contracts, the three of them go back to the couch and prepare to watch the film.

Suddenly, all the lights go out and Sheldon shouts: "Oh, my goodness! We should've done the safety drill, I told you, Leonard!"

"Relax, it's no big deal. It is just a blackout, for God's sake. Let's get some candles"

"Hey guys, did you light go out too?" Penny opens the door. She carries a candle on her hand- "Oh thank God. I though they've cut my light down again"

"Yeah, are you ok?" Leonard asks her.

"Yes, are you?".

"Well, to be fair, we could've been better, we could've prepared for something like this, but your boyfriend is a real weenie, Penny" Sheldon says.

"Come here, bestie, have a seat" Amy says to Penny. Penny sits on the couch next to Amy.

"Oh, rats!". says Sheldon.

"What?" Asks Penny, thinking he might be complaining about her.

"We're not able to watch the movies now" he replies

"Why not? We can still watch them on your laptop, right?" Amy says so while she's trying to see through the darkness.

"Oh, you're right! Fortunately, unlike Leonard, I'm a preventive man, so my computer is always full-battery charged" Sheldon says

He goes to his desk to get the computer while Leonard is lighting some candles in the kitchen. Penny stands up and goes to help Leonard.

"This is kind of romantic, don't you think? With the sound of the rain outside and the light of the candles all over the place" Penny whispers so only Leonard can hear it.

"Yes, it is. Wanna go to the bedroom and take advantage of the romantic mood?"

"Oh, you betcha!" Penny responds and winks at him.

Leonard grabs two candles and puts them on the coffee table in the living room.

"Oh, Leonard, we will have to watch the movies on my laptop by now. Just until the blackout is over- says Sheldon, turning on his laptop.

"Hum, you know what? Why don't we watch the marathon for another day? Perhaps tomorrow. Huh, what do you think? You agree with me? Okay, that's great. Good night" Leonard says this really quickly and goes to the bedroom taking Penny by her hand.

Amy and Sheldon stay on the couch and Sheldon says: "Oh, well. We're not gonna have to hear them complaining anymore. And also, we get to eat more popcorn"

The next morning, Penny and Leonard go out of the bedroom and go to the kitchen to have some breakfast before Penny goes to her audition. When they get to the end of the hallway, they stop, look at the living room and a smile appears on their faces: Amy and Sheldon had had fallen asleep on the couch and they were cuddled. Amy's head was resting on Sheldon's shoulder while his head was resting on Amy's head as well. Sheldon's right arm was around Amy's body and they both were covered with the blanket Sheldon got to Amy the night before.

"Seems like someone took advantage of the romantic mood last night too, huh?" Penny says.

"I don't think they did" responds Leonard and takes a movie case that was on the coffee table-. "Although Sheldon thinks it's scary, he really likes to watch The Gremlins"


End file.
